


crackficc 3333333333woop woop <-- what i saved it as -.-

by samoosifer



Series: The Crack!Fics [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, What Have I Done, crack!fic, gallavich crack!fic, ian x mickey au, ian x mickey crack!fic, jesus fuck, so very very sad, this is just sad, this shouldnt even be classed as a crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:57:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5080354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samoosifer/pseuds/samoosifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so i was drunk the other night and today i discovered that i wrote a crack!fic during that time. i honestly dont know why i even wrote this its like ridiculously sad and dumb im so sorry omfg</p>
            </blockquote>





	crackficc 3333333333woop woop <-- what i saved it as -.-

""miiiiiiiiiiickey! guess whose hiiiiggghiiighigih!!!''''' sang ian.. 

mickyse head snapped round ultra fast like a robot, his bioens crascking inside him. ''is it frank or fiona

'pffffffffffffft hahaha no omfg mick you weirdo. its me. hahahahahahaaa' ian cackled at him.

'why would you get high without me? why ian? why?" mickey whined. 

'bc you keep tryin ta fix me!!! but you cant ficx me!!! you cant because theres nothing wrong with me!!'' ian burst out of nowhere, starting the process of destroying his charcter.

'okay i iwill try harder, ill let you take charge ill do whatever you want ian i always have and i alwasy wil bc i love you.' mickey said tearfully, practing saying weddinf vows.

'why? SAY THE ONE THING OUT LOUD THAT I HAVE WANTED YOU TO SAY SINCE I FELL FOR YOU!!!' IAN CRIED

'bc i love you.' mickey said in his beautiful angel voice with that perfect accent with those amazing lips 

'what the hell does that even mean?!' ian almost laughed, pacing around and around.

'it means whatever. through the thick and thin. through sickness and health. all that shit. ''((LITERAL FUCKING WEDDING VOWS WTF SHAMELESS WRITERS))

''OH YOU WAnna rent a couple of tuxes and go down to the church like a couple of *is no longer ian gallagher is in fact an evil clone set to destroy the show*

'' no but ian i love you. is this it. this is you breaking up with me??' mickey said, his voice starting to break.

'i guess so.' ian threw his arms out, sending them flying off into the grass. he loved his detachable arms. 

'really?" mickey sniffed, so close to crying

Ian shrugged at Mickey, backing up to the house. Sammi was about to do a driveby. 

"Fuck." Mickey breathed, a lone tear escaping. Mickey stared at him, his entire world falling to pieces right in front of him. 

and then i cant remember how the next bit happens all i know is suddenly mickey is running away from sammi shooting at him and ian just shrugs it off and walks inside like he just got home from school or some stupid fucking shit. FUCK. 

I don't know why i ended it like this. . . im so drukn and im crying now this is ridiculous. Soz bruhs


End file.
